1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to a sofa equipped with a radiant heating mattress for fomentation and/or massage and, more particularly, to a sofa equipped with a radiant heating mattress for fomentation and/or massage, wherein a bed part equipped with the radiant heating mattress and a heating system internally built therein is mounted on one side of a seat part of the sofa, thereby allowing a user to rest on the sofa comfortably and to enjoy fomentation and health massage by anions and far infrared rays from the radiant heating mattress of the bed part.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As well known to those skilled in the art, a sofa is usually positioned in a living room of a house, and a user uses the sofa to rest in a comfortable and convenient manner. The sofa comprises a seat part on which the user sits, a back part on which the user leans against, arm parts, a frame and leg parts.
For elegant appearances and agreeable touch, a cover or sheet is used to cover the back part and/or the seat part. The cover is usually made of synthetic fiber, leather artificial or natural, and the like.
According to the number of seat parts on which users sit, the sofa is classified by size into 1-person, 2-person, 3-person, 4-person and 5-person sofas. The sofa has a variety of forms to represent different tastes and beautiful representations thereof.
However, the sofa has usually been used as a means for providing the user with a space to rest conveniently. That is, a user watches TV or rests while sitting on the seat part of the sofa and leaning back on the back part. Except for them, the sofa has no additional functions. The sofa is thus comparatively costly and has poor utility. In this respect, the sofa cannot satisfy the consumer who wants to use it with multiple purposes.
Further, a user has to take a posture of sitting on the sofa to rest thereon. This posture eventually leads discomfort in the user""s back or spine if he/she is sitting on the sofa for a long period of time, thereby causing an inconvenience to the user. If the user lays his/her back on the sofa to take a more comfortable rest, he/she has to bend because there is no sufficient space to lie down thereon. Therefore, the user cannot make natural movements or take stable postures, causing the user to be unstable and unsafe. Further, the user may get hurt if he/she falls off the sofa due to carelessness.
Accordingly, the present invention has been made keeping in mind the above problems occurring in the prior art, and an object of the present invention is to provide a sofa used for resting, wherein the user can rest with a more comfortable and convenient posture, by making a seat part on which the user sits to be a board having comparatively a wide area, and hot fomentation is available because the sofa can be heated by a heating system therein.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a sofa equipped with a radiant heating mattress for new forms of fomentation and/or massage, which a massage is applied for health promotion is given, by emitting anions and far infrared rays due to jade, gold-coated board, stone, mixture of yellow earth and hardwood charcoals or ceramics, etc.
In order to accomplish the above objects, the present invention provides a sofa comprising a seat part, a back part, an arm part and a frame, wherein one side of the seat part constitutes a bed part which is formed of a flat board having a wide area and is equipped with a radiant heating mattress for fomentation and/or massage, the radiant heating mattress being produced with a board made of jade, gold-coated board, stone, mixture of yellow earth and hardwood charcoals, or ceramics so as to emit anions and far infrared rays.
The radiant heating mattress is heated by a heating system, and an insulator and a copper plate are laid under the radiant heating mattress.
The heating system comprises a heating wire capable of being heated under the control of a controller, a bimetal and a temperature sensor, and the temperature of the heating wire is controlled by the controller.
Further, a cushion layer is formed on the surface of the radiant heating mattress of the bed part by a cushion member.